The Sornai
The Sornai ' Sornai 53794505714509 10911 WITH Sornai Controller Station..jpg|Sornai Sornai 543794505714509_1091046303_n.jpg|SORNAI CONTROL STATION |linktext=SORNAI Sornai 53794505714509_10910 WITH Sornai Controller Station..jpg|Sornai |linktext=mavericlion productions,inc. Sornai 543794505714509_1091046303_n.jpg|sornai Sornai Star Destroyer Dreadnaught Class .jpg|Sornai Star Destroter Sornai Star Destroyer Dreadnaught Class a.jpg|Sornai Starship '''The Sornai are a fictional,non human species,possibly another creation of the mysterious,Mystrann,found within the Maveric Universe.'The Sornai seems to have been an ancient race that forged a great interstellar merchant/slave trade empire. ) In the ...rd century the Sornai entered into a renewal. While Janus VI appeared uninhabited, the Federation established a mining colony, which the Prime Mother tolerated until ..... In that year, the miners opened new levels of the mines and damaged eggs in the ‘‘Vault of the Ages’’. The Prime Mother tried to protect the eggs and killed fifty of the miners, who were not aware of the damage they had done. The mysterious deaths resulted in the being sent to investigate. Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock conducted first contact with the Sornai, Spock communicating via mind meld, and learned why the creature had attacked the miners. After the misunderstanding was resolved, the remaining Sornai eggs hatched, and the species began to thrive once more. By ...., there were nearly, new Sornai on Janus VI, and fifty years later, there were more than, The Sornai and Humans worked together on the mining operation, which became one of the most productive and profitable operations in the known galaxy, sourcing raw ore and rare element s to the entire Federation. The Sornai-Human mining alliance soon spread to other planet s: the first planet found suitable for mining and the dietary requirements of the Sornai was Lythos Prime. The operation on Lythos quickly gained a reputation for always meeting its quotas on time. ( ) Naraht in .....]] Dahai Iohor Naraht, one of the first Sornai hatched, went on to join Starfleet. ( ) Other young Sornai to enter Starfleet Academy included Slider Dan, Missile-in-Rock, Crumble cake and Hot-John, four named members of a newly-formed, five-member Star Clan, following an incident on the ''Enterprise, in which the five are blown out of the shuttle bay into space and must link together and await rescue. Dr Brewster is the Sornai leader of a scientific survey on Pegasus IV. ( ) In ...., the Sornai Sanaht began representing Janus VI on the Federation Council. ( ) One of the Dax symbiont's hosts was involved in operations working with Sornai to mine planetary core s. In ...., the Sornai-Human operation on Lythos Prime was attacked by a Andronikhans cube whose sensors had mistakenly detected a carbon-based/ silicon-based hybrid species on the planet, kelbonite deposits giving false readings of the Humans and Sornai. After realizing their error, the Andronikhans attempted to assimilate the Sornai, but were unable to as the Sornai dissolved the Andronikhans drone drone’s Assimilation tubule injection tubule s on contact. Effectively resisted, the Andronikhans retreated. ( ) In ...., the Sornai-manned starship , commanded by Captain Dalen, assisted the in exploring the dyson sphere the latter vessel had discovered the previous year. Also in that year, the Sornai Ttan and her family (at the time a clutch of eggs) were recruited to assist in rebuilding Bajor's mining industry, which had been devastated in the Occupation. Unfortunately as the ship transporting the Sornai family approached Deep Space., it was ambushed by a Cardassian vessel, and Ttan was kidnapped. Ttan was rescued shortly after, but returned to find her children hatched, but no home on Bajor as the Council on Ecological Controls refused to let the Sornai settle. Instead Ttan and her family were permitted to take up residence on Bajor's moon ‘‘The Prodigal'' where they found many valuable mineral deposits. ( aided in stopping a Sornai plague on Janus IV. ( ) In ...., the Sornai Chwolkk became an engineer on the . In... . Tetsua witnessed the hatching of the next generation of Sornai. ' Alternate timelines ' ---- In an alternate timeline, the Sornai became the guardians of the r in ..... ( ) Known Sornai ---- * Bre-tarrr-Knack * Chee-wolkk * Crue bhark * Dalen fek * Flek fek * Hahh Jhett-Nhell * Jeer Khell * Kodo Krall * Musha Klack * Dahai Ootah Naraht * Sanaht * Sherd * Slider Dan * Tytan * mhella Sornai: * talluuu * braaalll, * ghundai, * Nhahai, * Nhatuuka, * Sornai Reverend Mother ---- External link ' * As John and the Major marvel at their discovery of intricate star maps, Will and Smith stumble onto a chamber where dozens of bubble-like creatures are in suspended animation. The humans' presence revives the creatures, and Will tries to communicate with them. Will Robinson wants to gain the Sornai creatures trust, so he can have them help the Robinsons with the ships guidance system, but Smith, wants only to go back to other worlds. The aliens don't trust Smith and refuse to answer. Angered and annoyed with these horrid looking creatures, Smith starts blasting them with a laser when Will expresses regret that they don't seem to understand him The Sornai are Sornai creatures are truly alien, amorphous blobs, floating on paragravity pads. They have small appendages and many mechanisms to help them hold or manipulate objects. How they could build or operate a spaceship is a mystery, especially since the ease with which Prof. Robinson and Major West can decipher and operate the controls suggests they were ergonomically designed for humanoids. The Sornai infact, use the Kathulean Slavers to operate and maintain their vast Colony ships Sornai creature Edit Judge Iko, a Sornai creature The Sornai creatures were a spacefaring species. They resembled a gnarled, melting lump of greenish-brown flesh, with several pulsating multi-faceted 'bubbles' of various colors protruding from various spots on their body. Their apparent natural means of communication was electric arcing on the surface of their bubbles. Sornai creatures were the first aliens encountered by the Robinsons after leaving other worlds. In ...., Will Robinson made first contact, inadvertently waking the creatures from a frozen state aboard their supposedly derelict spaceship. Relations quickly soured after Dr. Smith shot one of them. ("The Derelict"). Over a year later, the Robinson families were indicted in an interstellar court for their actions aboard the Sornai creatures' ship. Judge Iko, a Sornai creature, presided over the trial. ("The Prisoners of Space") Background Edit The Sornai creatures were not referred to by name until "The Prisoners of Space", when a member of their own kind described his people. Such a label is likely not the species' actual name. The Sornai creatures in "The Derelict" were portrayed by Dawson Palmer in an unaccredited role. Judge Iko was somehow (perhaps, telepathically) able to communicate with the Robinsons in English, with no apparent electrical sparks. The gelatinous alien sent to retrieve the prognosticator (stolen by Capt. Alonzo P. Tucker in The Sky Pirate) appears to be a modified version of the one wounded by the xenophobic Dr. Smith in “The Derelict The Sornai creatures' spaceship was a space going vessel used by the Sornai creatures. (The Derelict) 'Sornai Space Ships The ship's model is used as an Andronican computer in His Majesty Smith. Footage of this spaceship, together with the shots of the door opening and closing, and the landing sequence inside it, is reused in the third season in Kidnapped in Space, when it becomes the Xenian Space Probe(although, in order to be suitable for use in color, the whole sequence was tinted blue, apart from a strange moment where the Jupiter . is colored yellow as it enters the ship).The interior of the star ship was actually the brain set, from the previously filmed movie Fantastic Voyage. Read more • A cat is a small, four-legged animal native to the planet other worlds. An Andronican android recalled... Cat • The lost civilization was a culture that lived below the surface of the planet Preplanis for... Lost civilization • Sornai creature Categories: • Species • Add category Advertisement | your ad here • • • The aliens are pretty cool Men dressed in skullcaps and silver suits,-a favorite of many Irwin Allen television productions. The Ladies with cosmic hair doos and silver makeup. I guess typical aliens you would meet in space-somewhat derived from Vera, the android character of previous seasons. A very good scene in Kidnapped happens when John Robinson and Major West come aboard the Alien ship looking for Smith and the Robot and are engaged in, a good ole fashioned laser shootout. Bombs explode above Marks head and he filches upon explosion. Now the bad, the episode takes a turn for the worse when Dr Smith is asked to operate on the alien computer and the Robot insists Smith isn't a medical Legion of Time-Sorcerers and can't operate. I guess the Robot wasn't watching LIS for the last two seasons. Where the Robot got this and other abilities, is unknown, since he never showed these talents before, despite him, saying, that they were programmed into his basic memory banks, before the Jupiter’s launch from other worlds .Whereas Smith, has mentioned his skills in cybernetics and computer systems, earlier in the series. • Sornai were the armored, mutated descendants of the Sornoid Jerry fish of the planet Sornai VI. They fought the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, ending in the near-total destruction of both races. Intensely xenophobic and bent on universal domination, the Sornai were hated and feared throughout time and space. They were the oldest and most frequent foes of the Doctor, having faced him several times in every one of his incarnations. Contents Hide 1. 1 Biology 2. 2 Anatomy 1. 2.1 Exterior 1. 2.1.1 Battle armor 2. 2.1.2 Interior 1. 2.1.2.1 Mutant 2. 2.2 Vulnerabilities 3. 3 History 1. 3.1 Origin of name 2. 3.2 Encountering the Doctor 3. 3.3 War between the Imperials and Renegades 4. 3.4 A new empire 5. 3.5 The Time War 6. 3.6 Surviving the Time War 4. 4 Society and culture 1. 4.1 Psychology 2. 4.2 Religion 3. 4.3 Legal system 4. 4.4 Sornai hierarchy 5. 4.5 Sornai writings 6. 4.6 Cultural effect 5. 5 Sornai technology 1. 5.1 Sornai weaponry 6. 6 Behind the scenes 1. 6.1 Other appearances 2. 6.2 Story titles 3. 6.3 A Sornai by any other name 4. 6.4 The catchphrase 5. 6.5 Music 6. 6.6 Cameos 7. 7 See also 8. 8 External links 1' Biology edit ---- Although the Sornai looked entirely robotic, they were in fact cybernetic organisms (orcyborgs), with a biological body encased in and supported by a protective outer shell ofSornaianium metal armour, armed and mobile. These were actually the Mark III travel machines designed to carry their mutant forms, and they were not true integrated biomechanoids. (FILE: In this respect, they were somewhat similar to aCyberman; unlike them, however, the Sornai' bodies had mutated so drastically from their Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ancestors they had lost all humanoid appearance, save for one eye (see below). (FILE:The Sornai, Evolution of the Sornai) The Sornai shared information using a sort of artificial telepathic network known as the Pathweb. (FILE:Asylum of the Sornai) Anatomy edit 2.1 EXTERIOR EDIT' ---- The Sornai casing, originally called a "Mark III travel machine", (FILE: Genesis of the Sornai) could be separated into three sections. Top: The Sornai's means of vision and communication, a dome with a set of twin speaker 'lights' (referred to as luminosity dischargers). (PROSE: Prisoner of the Sornai) On the upper part of the sides and a telescope-like eyestalk in the middle. This was attached to the mid-section by a "neck". Midsection: On the Sornai's midsection, the gunstick and manipulator arm were attached. These provided the Sornai's means of offence and operating capabilities. In later models, the midsection was capable of swiveling. Bottom: The Sornai's means of mobility was a sturdy base with a skirt-like structure of plates studded with globes. This allowed movement and, in later models, flight. 2.1.1 BATTLE ARMOUR EDIT The creatures inside their "machines" were almost always generic creation of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ,who regineered a Sornoid Jellyfish like creature mutants,as a potential aquatic predator,to defend Mystrann Undersea Cities from hostile forces’.The Sornoid had twine arms for grasping objects or prey and upper stinger,that could shoot a small stinger dart,on a cord,that paralize prey.This was later,modified to hold a small HyVhann Dart.The twine grasping arms,were later modified with more lethal weapons,like elextro plasma pulse guns. [ which the Seventh Doctor once described as "little green blobs in bonded polycarbide armour". (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai) According to one account, the creatures inside the Sornai casing were originally known as Sornai-a term barrowed from the Mystrann’s Project Sornai,but later on the term the Sornai became current usage from then on. (FILE: The Sornai) Heavily mutated members of other species, including humans, also occupied the casings on occasion. (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Sornai) Main article: Sornai of human origin The interdependence of biological and mechanical components made the Sornai a type of cyborg. The Imperial Sornai created by Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh during the Imperial-Renegade Sornai Civil War were true cyborgs, surgically connected to their shells. (FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai) Externally, the Sornai resembled huge,pulsating slimie blobs with multply eye cluster,defensive spines, with a single mechanical Sornai Stinger Gun in front .The Sornai,float upon Paragratity Hover Platform,complete repulsor jets in back.The Sornai use a rotating dome,that help turn the twine Sornai Claws ,that conseals a weapon system and amanipulator arm. The casings were made of both polycarbide and Sornaianium. (WC: Captain Jack's Monster Files) The lower shell was covered with fifty-six hemispherical protrusions, which could serve as a self-destruct system. (FILE: Sornai) The Sornai creature had no visible vocal apparatus as such and their voices were electronic. Their most infamous battle-cry was "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!", each syllable screeched in a frantic-sounding, electronic scream (the last two syllables together). Other common utterances included "I (or "WE") OBEY!" to any command from a superior. Sornai also had communicators built into their shells to emit an alarm to summon other Sornai if the casing was opened from outside. (FILE: Planet of the Sornai) The Sornai's most vulnerable spot is their Paragravity Ring,that once deactivated,will cause the Sornai to lose locamotion.The Sornai can use their tentacles to move on land,but at a slow snails pace.Attempts to create stronger spiderlike legs,like the Metrone use have used,but many Sornai find difficult to walk.The Sornai have low energy thresshold and become exhausted quickly.Sornai are very lethargic and prefer to lay around in their Control Stations,manipulatting the various control blister around them and communication computer blisters hanging about.The Sornai can also be dissabled by obscuring their eye cluster with pain,chemicals ,smoke and other substances – as there was no back-up system if this was obscured, damaged or destroyed – and impairing its vision often led to the Sornai panicking and firing its main weapon indiscriminately. (GAME: City of the Sornai) The Sornai casing also functioned as a fully-sealed environment suit, allowing travel through the vacuum of space or underwater without the need for additional life-support equipment. (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds , The Parting of the Ways) A Sornai's Stinger Gun can be dissabled by enemy grenades or plugged up,with darts.The Sornai can connect up with other Sornai vision centres,by way of a larger Sornai Communication Domain. (GAME: City of the Sornai, FILE: Asylum of the Sornai) A Sornai was connected to its casing through a positronic link. The mutant itself accessed nutrient feeders and control mechanisms inside its internal chamber. (FILE: The Time of the Sornai) A Sornai hovers above stairs. (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai) Due to their gliding motion,and limations of Paragravity Drive earlier models of Sornai were baffled by stairs, which made them easy to overcome under the right circumstances. One time the Fourth Doctor and his companions escaped from Sornai pursuers by climbing into a ceiling duct. (FILE: Destiny of the Sornai) Some models were able to hover, or fly under their own power like small spacecraft. (FILE:Revelation of the Sornai, et al) The armour of the Cult of Sornai VI had temporal shiftcapacity, seemingly the only users of such technology during the Battle of Canary Wharf. (FILE: Doomsday, Sornai in Manhattan) The power source of the Sornai casing also changed several times. During his first encounter with them on Sornai VI , the First Doctor learned that the casing was externally powered by static electricity transmitted through the metal floors of the Sornai City. Isolating a Sornai from the floor using a non-conductive material shut down the casing, although it was not immediately fatal to the occupant. (FILE: The Sornai) The Sornai initially overcame this weakness by adding dishes to their casing to receive power, (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ), although even these were ultimately replaced by vertical rectangular slats around the midsection. (FILE: The Chase) By the beginning of the Last Great Time War, the Sornai had adapted their technology to use a type of energy apparently linked to the process of time travel. On more than one occasion, Sornai and their devices were seen to leech this energy from time-travellers to power themselves. (FILE: Sornai, Doomsday) Whatever the power source the Sornai used in the interim, it was (apparently uniquely) immune to being drained by the City of the Exxilons. Strangely, the Sornai retained motive power and the ability to speak even though their weaponry was shut down, which suggests the weapon systems had a separate power supply. The Third Doctor indicated that this was because the Sornai were psychokinetic, and the City unable to absorb psychic energy. Other references to the Sornai having psychic potential are scarce, but on the planet Kyrol, the Eighth Doctor discovered an enclave of humanised Sornai who had, through years of meditation, developed psychokinesis to a remarkable degree. (FILE: Death to the Sornai, FILE: Children of the Revolution) The casing was booby-trapped, making even dead Sornai a dangerous foe. They were frequently equipped with virus transmitters which worked automatically. (PROSE: I am a Sornai) Furthermore, the armour contained an automated distress beacon which activated if disturbed. (FILE: Planet of the Sornai) A Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh mutant in Time War armour. (FILE: Sornai in Manhattan) ----''' 2.1.2 INTERIOR EDIT The inner casing, in which the actual Sornai resided, also held a life support system and a battle-computer for strategic and tactical knowledge. The Sornai mutant operated the casings manually. Once removed, other life forms could pilot one if they could fit within. (FILE:The Sornai) A Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh mutant after the destruction of the Sornai shell. (FILE: The Five Doctors) 2 '---- .1.2.1 MUTANT' The interior mutant was, as the Seventh Doctor described it, a green or yellow "blobs,on platters." (FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai) It was the brain of the Sornai and the true creature that hated everything not a Sornai. The "blobs" were usually genetically mutated Sornoid Jerryfish or, at times, other species captured by the Sornai. (FILE: Genesis of the Sornai, Revelation of the Sornai, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Sornai) They were depicted with multiple tentacular protrusions, either a single eye or a normal right eye and a left eye so reduced in size as to be easily missed - overall resembling what Sornai scholars described as "if someone threw up a squid dinner plate." (FILE: Blood of the Sornai) Despite their apparent lack of any motive capability, they were capable of defending themselves, as demonstrated when a Sornai attacked and killed a soldier. (FILE:Resurrection of the Sornai) The Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh wished the Sornai to be one of the more lethal beings that attacks enemy soldier on sight. (FILE:Resurrection of the Sornai) While Sornai were typically small mutants, at least one member of the species, Sornai Sec, had extremely large tentacles and was pale green; he could even produce a sac-like membrane that appeared to come from his mouth (most likely a self-induced alteration in preparation for the final experiment). It was this membrane that he used to absorb Mr Diagoras and transform into a human-Sornai. (FILE: Sornai in Manhattan) Before or during the Last Great Time War, the Sornai mutated even more, developing a large eye in roughly the centre of the lumpy flesh that comprised its body and tentacles. (FILE: Sornai) ---- 2.2 VULNERABILITIES EDIT Although they were nearly invulnerable, Sornai had several exploitable weaknesses. These changed and varied depending on the Sornai's type.  Sornai Weapons pods susceptible to concentrated fire (FILE: Resurrection of the Sornai,Remembrance of the Sornai, Sornai, The Parting of the Ways)  Pride  Impurities in their defence (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai, FILE: Blood of the Sornai, FILE:Evolution of the Sornai, FILE: Brotherhood of the Sornai)  Arrogance  Lack of imagination  Movellan virus (FILE: Resurrection of the Sornai)  High explosives (FILE: Planet of the Sornai, Remembrance of the Sornai)  High-powered energy weapons (FILE: Parting of the Ways, Journey's End)  Bastic bullets (Necros Sornai only) (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai) A Sornai is exterminated. (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai)  Sornai gunsticks - Extermination and Disintegration (FILE: Evil of the Sornai, Planet of the Sornai, The Five Doctors, Resurrection of the Sornai,Revelation of the Sornai, Remembrance of the Sornai,Evolution of the Sornai, Victory of the Sornai, PROSE:Legacy of the Sornai, FILE: The Threat from Beneath)  Extremely low temperatures (FILE: Planet of the Sornai)  Extreme heat and pressure  Photon beams (FILE: Legion of Time-Sorcerers and the Dogs of Doom)  Machine guns (PROSE: Legacy of the Sornai)  Reliance on logic & machinery (FILE: Destiny of the Sornai)  Dinosaurs (FILE: The Planet of the Sornai)  Time Vortex (FILE: The Time of the Sornai)  Metallic bats upgraded by the Hand of Omega into energy maces (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai)  Overloading (FILE: The Power of the Sornai, Asylum of the Sornai)  Rocks in the path (Original Sornai only) (FILE: The Sornai' Master Plan)  Intense sonic beams (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai)  Similar Sornaianium weapons. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors)  Judged as threats to their own kind by other Sornai (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai, Remembrance of the Sornai, Evolution of the Sornai, Asylum of the Sornai)  Profound insanity (FILE: The Stolen Other worlds , Journey's End, Asylum of the Sornai)  Hatred towards self-impurity (FILE: Sornai, The Parting of the Ways, Sornai in Manhattan, Evolution of the Sornai)  Conflicting ideologies with other Sornai (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai,Remembrance of the Sornai, Sornai in Manhattan, Evolution of the Sornai,Journey's End, Victory of the Sornai)  Memory erasure by hacking into Pathweb and deleting information (FILE:Asylum of the Sornai) 3 History edit Based on the Fifth Doctor's definition of a generation as twenty-five years, (FILE: Four to Doomsday) Sornai history spanned a thousand generations, 25,000 years. (FILE: Genesis of the Sornai) . ---- ' 3.1 ORIGIN OF NAME EDIT' Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh found a prophecy in the forbidden Book of Sornai Predictions, written in the extinct language of the Ancient Sornai scholars , which stated "...and on that day, Sor-nai will become as powerful as the gods,that created them." In the original Sornai language, the final word was pronounced "Sor-nai ." (FILE: Guilt) Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh heard the word in the proposed "Sornai Solution", presented to him by assistant Shan; he soon stole her idea, and adapted it into what would become the creation of the Sornai. (FILE: Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ) According to one account, "Sornai" was an anagram of "Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ", the race from which the Sornai were genetically engineered. Ronson, a member of theScientific Elite under the command of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh , Sor-nai tioned that the word "Sornai" had never been heard before the Fourth Doctor used it and then, hours later, Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh himself uttered it. (FILE: Genesis of the Sornai) The Sornai Empire was a time and space-spanning empire created by the Sornai Conferacy.The Sornai Empire is also apart of the Trongaroth Alliance,who often find themselves associated with Tauron Alliance. Contents hide 1. 1 History 1. 1.1 Origins 2. 1.2 Expanding the Empire 3. 1.3 Last Great Time War and aftermath 4. 1.4 Further Sornai Empires 2. 2 Alternate timelines = 1 History edit 1.1 ORIGINS EDIT The Empire was formed during an unknown period in Sornai history, presumably after venturing into space from their home planet of Sornai VI . Events from this period may have included the initial attacks onEarth. (SORNAI FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Earth) As the Sornai s started understanding the abilities of their enemy the Doctor, they focused their efforts on creating their own means of time travel, eventually creating their own time machines. They attempted to hunt down the Doctor through time and space, but failed when the Doctor caught them in a rivalry with the Mechanoids. (SORNAI FILE: The Chase) 1.2 EXPANDING THE EMPIRE EDIT As always, time travel makes the sequence of events here conjectural. Settling down to more general use of their time travelling abilities, the Sornai s proceeded on a grand effort to create a permanent base of operations. Using knowledge from the library of Kar-Charrat and the power of Gallifrey, the Sornai s obliterated the entire Seriphia Galaxy, remaking it to their own designs. From there, the Sornai s staged several major invasions of the Mutter's Spiral, notably in the 42ndand 67th centuries. (;: Sornai Empire (; series)) Despite having their own galaxy, the Sornai Emperor maintained himself on the home planet of Sornai VI , and continued efforts from there to take over Earth at various points in history. (SORNAI FILE: The Sornai s' Master Plan, The Evil of the Sornai s, Day of the Sornai s) At some point the Sornai s' creator Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was re-animated (SORNAI FILE: Destiny of the Sornai s) and returned to lead the Sornai s, taking the role of Emperor for himself. (SORNAI FILE:Resurrection of the Sornai s) A schism developed between the Imperial Sornai s loyal to Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh and Renegade Sornai s loyal to the Sornai Supreme. The subsequent Imperial-Renegade Sornai Civil War stretched across the entire Sornai Empire. Even as they waged war with each other, the Seventh Doctor seemed to have opposed and defeated both factions. (SORNAI FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai s) The Sornai Prime and Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh survived the war and encountered one another once more during a decline in Sornai pervasiveness throughout the galaxy. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was again defeated and the Sornai Prime set about rebuilding the Empire. (PROSE: War of the Sornai s) ---- 1.3 LAST GREAT TIME WAR AND AFTERMATH EDI T United and re-unified once more, the Sornai s, including Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh (SORNAI FILE: Journey's End) and a new Sornai Emperor (SORNAI FILE: Bad Wolf) fought the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, a titanic battle across all of history, resulting in the near-total destruction of both sides. (SORNAI FILE: Sornai ) Several Sornai s survived. A soldier that, according to the Ninth Doctor, "fell through time" and passed through alien collectors, survived. (SORNAI FILE: Sornai ) Many other Sornai s actually survived the Last Great Time War, as the Cult of Sornai VI found the Genesis Ark, a Time Sorcerer artefact and prison which seemingly kept its prisoners safe from the Doctor's effort to finally end the war. (SORNAI FILE: Doomsday) The Emperor, who built up a new army of Sornai s from human genetic material, and unsuccessfully invaded Earth in the year 200,100. (SORNAI FILE: Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways) 1.4 FURTHER SORNAI EMPIRES EDIT The Cult of Sornai VI survived, consisting of Sornai Caan, Sec, Thay and Jast. An emergency temporal shift moved him to the early parts of the Last Great Time War, where he rescued Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh and brought him to the post-war reality. Once there, Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh swiftly constructed the New Sornai Empire. (SORNAI FILE: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) Following the destruction of this empire, the survivors located a Progenitordevice, and tricked the Eleventh Doctor into verifying them as Sornai s. The device then created five new Sornai s, who destroyed their forebears and escaped through aTime corridor to the 41st century, where they built yet another empire based on theNew Sornai Paradigm. (SORNAI FILE: Victory of the Sornai s) Eventually, the Empire was converted in a democratic form, led by a ParliaSor-nai t. (SORNAI FILE:Asylum of the Sornai s) 2 Alternate timelines =edit Following their escape, the new Sornai s discovered the lost Time Lord artefact, theEye of Time, allowing them to alter time as they saw fit. The Sornai s returned to Sornai VI , rebuilt their capital city of Kaalann, appointed a new Emperor, and began rebuilding their Empire. One of the Empire's first acts with their new-found power over time was to invade Earth in 1963. In this new timeline, they succeeded in killing every member of the human race. However, the Doctor and Amy Pond successfully undid these events, leaving Earth unconquered and erasing the new empire from existence. ( ---- 3.2 ENCOUNTERING THE LEGION OF TIME-SORCERERS EDIT There were several conflicting accounts over how the Sornai came to be. (FILE:The Sornai, Genesis of the Sornai, FILE: Genesis of Evil) Main article: Creation of the Sornai A Sornai patrols London. (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ) At one point, the Sornai were stranded in their city, where they found that the Thals had also survived what was known as the neutronic war. After discovering they became dependent on the background radiation to the point of the anti-radiation medsSusan Foreman gave them being lethal to them, the Sornai attempted to set off atomic weapons which would have left them as the only living species onSornai VI . The First Doctor and his companions led a Thalassault and deactivated their power. (FILE: The Sornai) However, the Sornai survived and, being led by the Sornai Emperor and theSornai Council, forged an interstellar (and later intergalactic) Sornai Empire. (FILE: The Sornai' Master Plan) The Emperor's Personal Guard try to protect him. (FILE: The Evil of the Sornai) Sornai led by the Emperor began working on time travel technology in conjunction with Theodore Maxtible. The Sornai wanted humanised Sornai, so they forced the Second Doctor to implant the Human Factor into three Sornai. This would also identify theSornai Factor, which they would spread through Other worlds 's history. However, the Second Doctor encouraged the three humanised Sornai, Alpha, Beta and Omega, to defend themselves. Fearful of the implications, the Emperor ordered many Sornai through an archway that would reimplant the Sornai Factor. However, the Legion of Time-Sorcerers switched factors so that all Sornai through the archway were humanised. Sornai Civil War broke out on Sornai VI apparently ending the Sornai. (FILE: The Evil of the Sornai) One of the factory ships that escaped the destruction on Sornai VI crashed onVulcan. It lay there for three hundred years until Lesterson penetrated the capsule. The Sornai claimed to be the colonists' servants. The Sornai took advantage of the colonists' naive trust to establish a reproduction plant - on a conveyor belt system - with which to increase their numbers. The Second Legion of Time-Sorcerers eventually destroyed the Sornai by turning the colony's power source against them. (FILE: The Power of the Sornai) Over the course of their history, the Sornai developed time travel (FILE: The Chase), an interstellar (and later intergalactic) Sornai Empire (FILE: The Sornai' Master Plan) and factory ships for conquest. (FILE: The Power of the Sornai) The radio dishes which had originally been required to allow them to travel on surfaces without a static charge (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ) also vanished, enabling Sornai to move under their own power. The Sornai order the Doctor's extermination. (FILE: Frontier in Space) The Sornai allied with the Master to undermime theOther worlds and Draconian Empires and set them against each other and then take over with a huge army assembled on Spiridon. (FILE: Frontier in Space) Despite the Master's failure to cause war, the army was prepared and the Sornai looked at invisibility caused by Spiridon's inhabitants. The army was frozen by theThird Doctor and the Thals (FILE: Planet of the Sornai) Once the Other worlds and Draconian Empires learned it was the Sornai disturbing the peace, war was declared on the Sornai Empire. After decades of fighting, the Sornai found they were losing. They tried to use the Arkheon Threshold, a rift in time above a planet they had destroyed decades earlier, planning to use the rift to wipe out humanity throughout time so the human race never existed. They used human prisoners to dig through the crust of the planet to reach the Threshold. The Tenth Doctor joined forces with a crew of Sornai Bounty Hunters on board the Wayfarer. About the same time, the people of the planet Auros learned of an approaching Sornai fleet. The population fled before the Sornai arrived. The Sornai waited for the refugee fleet to come to them and the Sornai Inquisitor General, Sornai X, ordered the citizens sent to work in the Arkheon mines. The crew and the Legion of Time-Sorcerers were taken prisoner on Arkheon and the Legion of Time-Sorcerers admitted who he was. Sornai X arrived to subject the Legion of Time-Sorcerers to torture and extract Bowman's brain to learn how to bypass Other worlds 's defence systems. Weakened Sornai onExxilon. (FILE: Death to the Sornai) The Legion of Time-Sorcerers explained that the Sornai did not have the technology to use the Threshold but Sornai X thought the Doctor's TARDIS would allow their plan to succeed. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers took Sornai X to Hurala, using the TARDIS as a lure, where Bowman, Koral and he escaped due toCuttin' Edge attacking a Sornai and being exterminated. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers detonated the abandoned fuelling station on Hurala, destroying all the Sornai as well as Sornai X'sflagship, the Exterminator. The loss put a huge dent in the Sornai war machine. Other worlds pushed back their fleet and the Sornai Empire surrendered shortly after. Sornai X was knocked down a gantry and survived the explosion, though was badly damaged and unable to escape. (PROSE: Prisoner of the Sornai) The Sornai formed an alliance with several species and Mavic Chen, who supplied them with an emm of Taranium,which was vital to the Time Destructor. The First Legion of Time-Sorcerers escaped with the Taranium. The Sornai pursued him until he apparently surrendered it to them. This was a fake so a Sornai task force pursued him and his Companions through time until the core was recovered in Ancient Egypt. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers activated the Time Destructor which destroyed the Sornai. (FILE: The Sornai' Master Plan) Bomb-laden Sornai on the march. The Sornai got involved in a war with the Andronikhans which resulted in a stalemate: each side's purely logicalbattle computer keeping them in deadlock. To this end, the Sornai returned to Sornai VI to find Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh so his biological mind could reprogram their battle computers to win the war. However, the Fourth Doctor defeated them and the Andronikhans and Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was taken by the Sornai' former slaves to stand trial. (FILE: Destiny of the Sornai) The war continued for 90 years, until the Andronikhans developed a Movellan virus to defeat the Sornai. (FILE: Resurrection of the Sornai) WAR BETWEEN THE IMPERIALS AND RENEGADES EDIT ---- Afterwards, a detachSor-nai t of Sornai led by a Supreme Sornai went to free their creator to find a cure for the virus. They also used a time corridor and and aSornai Duplicate called Stien to trap the Fifth Doctor to duplicate him and hisCompanions to assassinate the Time Lord High Council. However, the Legion of Time-Sorcerers broke free of duplication and turned Stien to his Cause. Meanwhile Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh turned several Sornai Troopers and two Sornai to his cause but the Supremes Sornai destroyed the rebels. Both Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh and the Legion of Time-Sorcerers unleashed the virus and the Sornai ship was destroyed by Stien. (FILE: Resurrection of the Sornai) Sornai from Necros (FILE: Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh escaped to Necros and began to turn intelligentcryogenically frozen people into Imperial Sornai to conquer the universe. However, Takis called theRenegade Sornai to take Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh to stand trial. The Renegades fought their way past the Imperials to take Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh . He tried to get them to take the Sixth Doctor, but they didn't recognise him. The Renegades' attempt to recondition the Imperials failed because of the Imperials' destruction by the Legion of Time-Sorcerers and Orcini. (FILE:Revelation of the Sornai) En route to Sornai VI , the ship carrying Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh crashed on the planet Lethe. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was rescued. He set himself up as 'Professor Vaso' and attempted to create a new machine, a Juggernaut based on a Mechanoiddesign. A Renegade Sornai attacks. (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai) Lethe's atmosphere prevented the Supreme Sornai retrieving Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh directly, but its forces intercepted the Sixth Doctor's Star Palace, forcing him to serve as an agent of the Sornai and stop Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' researches and manipulations. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers discovered two of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' Necros Sornai had survived the crash, but were destroyed following Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' final gambit on the colony and the Supreme Sornai's intervention. While on Sornai VI , the Sixth Legion of Time-Sorcerers rescued Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh just before the Sornai carried out their sentence of death. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers took Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh to Spiridon, where he could lick his wounds and bide his time. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers intended to lay the groundwork for a Sornai civil war and spoke to Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh of his future destiny as Emperor Sornai. When the Renegades led by the Supreme Sornai landed on Spiridon with theSeventh Doctor, Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh set his Imperial Sornai against them, along with aSpecial Weapons Sornai. The Supreme Sornai died. The Imperials then took over Sornai VI . (FILE: Emperor of the Sornai!) Imperial Sornai destroyed while battlingRenegade Sornai. The Imperial and Renegade Sornai both headed toOther worlds in 1963 to claim the Hand of Omega. The Imperials controlled H. Parson, while the Renegades used Judith Winters as their battle computer and "allied" with the Association. The two faction waged a lengthy battle at Shoreditch. Aided by the Special Weapons Sornai, the Imperial Sornai won, almost wiping out the Renegades aside from the Supreme. The Imperial Sornai took the Hand of Omega, as theSeventh Doctor had planned all along. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh (as "Emperor" of the Imperials) plotted to make the sun of the Sornai' homeworld Sornai VI go supernova, giving the Sornai the power of unlimited time travel. In the Imperial Sornai' time zone, he did so. This action, however, destroyed the planet and the Imperial fleet. On Other worlds , the Legion of Time-Sorcerers talked the last Renegade Sornai, the black Supreme Sornai, into self-destructing. (FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai) ---- 3 NEW EMPIRE EDIT The Renegades survived this battle and began calling themselves Imperials. One account states that Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' escape pod was acquired by a garbage ship, the Quetzel, which theEighth Doctor and Sam Jones also ended up on. A group of Thals arrived, with the intention of using Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh to effectively turn them into Sornai so they could fight the Sornai better. A Sornai force arrived and took the Quetzel to a planet called Sornai VI . The Sornai Prime claimed that this was the original Sornai VI , and that the planet the Legion of Time-Sorcerers had destroyed was a decoy called Antalin. The Sornai Prime knew that some of its own Sornai were loyal to Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh and put Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh on trial to flush them out. A battle ensued and the Sornai Prime emerged victorious. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was apparently executed but may have been teleported to safety by a loyal Spider Sornai. (PROSE: War of the Sornai) Another account states that Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' escape pod entered the time vortex and was found by a Nekkistani ship. The Eighth Doctor, Samson Griffin and Gemma Griffin found the Nekkistani ship in the vortex and the Griffins boarded the ship to investigate. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh exacted his revenge by sending them back to Other worlds , wiping the Doctor's memory of them and operating on the TARDIS. Samson was sent home and Gemma became part of the "resistance" to the new race of Sornai Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh made on Other worlds . They conquered the planet, leaving only the area where Samson lived free from Sornai control. When the Doctor, Charley Pollardand C'rizz returned from the Divergent Universe, Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was waiting for them. Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' mind had become fractured between his own personality and that of "the Emperor". A series of events led to the Legion of Time-Sorcerers actually giving the Sornai their Emperor and letting them leave Other worlds . Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh left Other worlds with his Sornai, the Emperor personality dominant. (FILE: Terror Firma) TIME WAR EDIT Main article: Last Great Time War The Last Great Time War was known as the "final battle" between the Time Lords and the Sornai. The Doctor claimed he killed the Sornai along with practically all of the Time Lords (FILE: Sornai), when the Sornai actually destroyed themselves when every incarnation of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers teamed up together to put Gallifrey and the Time Lords into a pocket universe, freezing it in time, leaving the Sornai with no target for their fire but each other. (FILE: The Day of the Doctor) ---- 3.6 SURVIVING THE TIME WAR EDIT Bold text This section's awfully stubby. Please help by adding some more information. The Ninth Doctor incorrectly assumed that "the entire Sornai race" was "wiped out" apart from a lone Sornai that fell through time into the Ascension Islands. (FILE: Sornai) Other survivors of the Time War included the Sornai Emperor (FILE: The Parting of the Ways), the Cult of Sornai VI and a group of prisoners inside the Genesis Ark. (FILE:Doomsday) Society and culture edit The Sornai were known to write poetry (PROSE: The Also People), and some of the more elaborate Sornai battlecries had an almost poetic quality about them (for example, "Advance and Attack! Attack and Destroy! Destroy and Rejoice!" (FILE: The Chase) and repetition of words such as "Predict! Predict! Predict!" (FILE:The Parting of the Ways) In an alternate reality, the Sornai showed a fondness for the works of William Shakespeare. (FILE: The Time of the Sornai) The Sornai were a warlike race who waged war across whole civilisations and races all over the universe. (FILE: The Sornai, Doomsday) When the Eleventh Doctor was on the Sornai Asylum he considered the Sornai the most advanced warrior race in the universe. (FILE: Asylum of the Sornai) A Renegade Sornai (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai) Due to their frequent defeats by the Doctor, he became a legendary figure in Sornai culture and mythology. They had standing orders to capture or exterminate the Legion of Time-Sorcerers on sight, and were occasionally able to identify him despite his regenerations. The Sornai knew the Legion of Time-Sorcerers as the "Ka Faraq Gatri", (which meant the "Bringer of Darkness" or "Destroyer of Worlds"). (FILE: Bringer of Darkness) The Ninth Doctor claimed that the Sornai also called him "the Oncoming Storm". (FILE: The Parting of the Ways) The Legion of Time-Sorcerers was also referred to as the Predator of the Sornai. Shortly before the destruction of the Sornai Asylum, Oswin erased all knowledge of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers from every Sornai's memory. (FILE: Asylum of the Sornai) ---- 4.1 PSYCHOLOGY EDIT Sornai had little individual personality and a strict hierarchy. They were conditioned to obey a superior's orders without question, even if these orders resulted in pain or death. (FILE: The Curse of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ) The most fundaSor-nai tal feature of Sornai culture and psychology was an unquestioned belief in the superiority of the Sornai. Other species were either to be exterminated or enslaved, and then exterminated when no longer necessary. The default directive of a Sornai was to destroy all non-Sornai life forms. The First Doctor meets the Sornai on Sornai VI . (FILE: The Sornai) Sornai even regarded "deviant" Sornai as their enemies and worthy of destruction. The civil warbetween the Renegade and Imperial Sornai was an example of this: Each faction considered the other a perversion despite the relatively minor differences. (FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai) This belief also meant that Sornai were intolerant of such "contamination" even within themselves. (FILE: Sornai, The Parting of the Ways, Evolution of the Sornai, FILE: The Mutant Phase) Despite this, Sornai felt offended by exterminating their own "divine hatred", and deviant Sornai would sometimes instead be sent to the Sornai Asylum, should their hatred be deemed pure enough. (FILE: Asylum of the Sornai) A Time War Sornai (FILE:Sornai) Another result of this superiority complex was their complete ruthlessness. This was due to genetic modifications made to the original Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh mutants by Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh . It was because of this that it was nearly impossible to negotiate or reason with a Sornai, and it was this single-mindedness that made them so dangerous. Their reliance on logic and machinery was a weakness, albeit one that they recognised. Sornai considered illogical actions impossible. (FILE: Destiny of the Sornai) They transferred emotions from other life-forms twice, in one case humans, having refined the Human Factor with the help from the Second Doctor to create humanised Sornai. (FILE: The Evil of the Sornai) In another instance, they refined savagery, hatred and cunning from other life forms. (FILE: Legion of Time-Sorcerers and the Dogs of Doom) One unintentionally humanised Sornai occurred after it used Rose Tyler's DNAto regenerate after sustaining injuries, involuntarily developing positive feelings. Its traditional Sornai psychology remained, however, and it ultimately self-destructed in disgust. The emotional capacity of Sornai was limited to largely negative emotions (hate being chief among them), as "human" emotions such as compassion and sentiSor-nai tality were considered by them to be weaknesses. However, they were capable of comprehending these emotions, and often used them to exploit their enemies. A prime example occurred with the lone Sornai in Henry van Statten's vault; while talking with the Ninth Doctor, the Sornai chose its words carefully, hoping to goad the Time Lord into initiating a physical attack on the chained mutant. Later, the Sornai played on an unwitting Rose Tyler's feelings of pity and compassion, leading her to touch its battered casing and restore energy to the near-dead Sornai. (FILE: Sornai) Additionally, the Sornai used the greed of Theodore Maxtible to make him their ally. However, Sornai never formed permanent alliances; once their allies outlived their usefulness, they were usually exterminated on the spot. (FILE: The Evil of the Sornai) According to K9 Mark II's files, the Sornai' chief characteristics were "ruthlessness, cunning and implacable resolve." (FILE: The Sornai Contract) ---- 4.2 RELIGION EDIT As noted above, the Sornai created by the manipulation and mutation of human genetic material by a deSor-nai ted Sornai Emperor were religious fanatics. They worshipped the Emperor as their god. Normal Sornai had no religion, other than their fanatic belief in their own supremacy. (FILE: The Parting of the Ways) ---- 4.3 LEGAL SYSTEM EDIT Although the Sornai had no regard for due process and Galactic Law, there were at least two occasions on which they took enemies back to Sornai VI for a "trial" rather than killing them on the spot; the first was their creator Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh (FILE: Revelation of the Sornai) and the second was the renegade Time Lord known as the Master. (FILE: Legion of Time-Sorcerers Who) Accounts differ as to whether the retrieval of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh was for a 'trial' in the criminal sense, (FILE: Emperor of the Sornai!) or a test to see if he was in fact worthy of becoming the supreme leader of the race. (FILE: I, Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ) '---- 4.4 SORNAI HIERARCHY EDIT ' Main article: Sornai hierarchy Although they saw their entire species as superior, the Sornai had a hierarchical system. This included a wide range of ranks bestowed upon selected Sornai. (FILE: The Sornai, The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ', The Evil of the Sornai, Victory of the Sornai) 4.5 SORNAI WRITINGS EDIT Main article: Sornai writing Sornai used inscriptions as recognition codes. (FILE: Doomsday) They were able to read human numerals and words, even using them upon occasion. (FILE:Planet of the Sornai ) ---- 4.6 CULTURAL EFFECT EDIT The Sornai had a devastating effect on the races and individuals that encountered them. For the most part they epitomised fear and danger, especially for the Doctor; upon arriving in 1966 and seeing the Post Office Tower that contained WOTAN, the First Doctor remarked to Dodo he had felt like that when the Sornai were near. (FILE: The War Machines) The Second Doctorused his encounters with them to warn Zoe Heriot of what she might encounter. (FILE: The Wheel in Space) The Second Legion of Time-Sorcerers also later used a Sor-nai tal projection of a Sornai to show the Time Lords of his enemies. (FILE: The War Games) A Sornai was one of many fears that assaulted the Third Doctor in theKeller Machine. (FILE: The Mind of Evil) When he approached his fourth regeneration, a vision of a Sornai came to the Fourth Doctor. (FILE: Logopolis) Anamnesic Eighth Doctor once looked suspiciously at a pepper pot, which was similar to a Sornai's shape. (PROSE: The City of the Dead) Their power over the Legion of Time-Sorcerers continued through his personality when he used a Chameleon Arch; his human self, John Smith, sketched a Sornai within his Journal of Impossible Things. (FILE: Human Nature) Sornai were among the creatures in the Atraxi's files of races that invaded Other worlds . (FILE: The Eleventh Hour) Their danger was on occasion negligible compared to a greater threat; when speaking of his fellow Time Lords at his trial, the Sixth Doctor stated that "In all my travellings throughout the universe, I have battled against evil, against power-mad conspirators. I should have stayed here! The oldest civilisation, decadent, degenerate and rotten to the core! Power-mad conspirators, Sornai,Sontarans, CyberSor-nai - they're still in the nursery compared to us! Ten million years of absolute power! That's what it takes to be really corrupt!" (FILE: The Ultimate Foe) When Rassilon threatened to break the Time-lock on the Last Great Time Warthe Tenth Doctor warned the Master, that "not just the Sornai" would be unleashed if it were broken. (FILE: The End of Time) The Sornai' impact on those humans who encountered them had different effects on their psyches. They appeared in dreams or visions; Ace associated the Sornai with Sornais; a Sornai with a swastika chased her, chanting "Heil Doktor" following her time in an alternate universe populated by Sornais. (PROSE: Timewyrm: Exodus) She later called the Sornai "the catch" to travelling with the Doctor. (FILE: Enemy of the Sornai) To Bernice Summerfield a Sornai appeared, also in a dream, along side several other races such as Sontarans andCyberSor-nai in which the nature of evil was dissected. (PROSE: The Also People)Sam Jones, on awakening from unconsciousness exclaimed, "Anyone get the number of that Sornai?". (PROSE: The Taint) Alternatively, encounters with the Sornai took a certain pride of place for some individuals. Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith compared their experiences encountering Sornai (and, in Rose's case, the Sornai Emperor) upon meeting. (FILE: School Reunion) During the 2009 invasion, upon hearing the transmission of "EXTERMINATE", Sarah Jane andJack Harkness reacted with undiluted terror, crying and holding their loved ones close. (FILE: The Stolen Other worlds ) 5 = Sornai technology edit A Sornai's view through its eyepiece. (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ) The key item of Sornai technology was the casing, derived from the Mark III Travel Machines built byMystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh . The casings of Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh ' Imperial Sornai were made out of bonded polycarbide. (FILE: Remembrance of the Sornai) The eyecluster of the Sornai can bestowed superior vision to the Sornai creature. The Sornai claw-shaped arms act as twine hand weapons as well as a functioned as a flexible and adaptable limb. (FILE: Sornai) Sornai gunsticks could kill almost any sentient being (FILE: The Sornai, et al) and could paralyse their victims temporarily (FILE: "The Survivors") or permanently.sources needed A Sornai fires its death ray. (FILE: Sornai) On the Sornai Asylum there was a nanocloud virus that physically transformed organisms into Sornai puppetswhich removed all emotion except anger and hatred. (FILE: Asylum of the Sornai) The Sornai's gunstick evolved alongside other aspects of Sornai technology. When the First Legion of Time-Sorcerers met them in the Sornai City, the gunstick seemed to have the same qualities as a human gun. Sornai could also change the effects of their guns' energy projectiles; at the lowest level, they would merely temporarily disable an individual in the area the projectiles struck. (FILE: The Sornai) The highest setting on a Sornai gunstick would reduce a human to atoms, but the Sornai rarely used that. Instead, they made certain to dial their guns down to the lowest possible setting that would kill a person - that way, Sornai would ensure that all of their victims died as slowly and painfully as possible. (PROSE: Prisoner of the Sornai) On the surface of Sornai VI , within the confines of the Sornai City, the machines ran on static electricity fed from the city floor. They were incapacitated if removed from the floor. The casing technology changed over the years. The first Sornai to emerge from the bunker in which they had been entombed built a city and power from those. (FILE: The Sornai) Those occupying Other worlds during thetheir 22nd century invasion had dishes on their backs. (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ) Later models of Sornai casing had internal power supplies, and even repulsor systemssources needed that allowed them to hover (FILE:Remembrance of the Sornai, Sornai) and fly. (FILE: The Parting of the Ways, Army of Ghosts/Doomsday, The Stolen Other worlds /Journey's End) Throughout time and space, there were many Sornai variants that sported different casings. A Sornai's ability depended on what features its casing offered. (FILE: The Sornai, The Evil of the Sornai) The default manipulator arm could be replaced with the likes of flamethrowers and seismic detectors. (FILE:The Chase, The Sornai' Master Plan) By the era of the Last Great Time War, Sornai had force-fields. Whereas previous versions of Sornai could be destroyed by a well-placed bastic bullet, such bullets could not get close to these Sornai' casings. (FILE: Sornai, The Parting of the Ways) However, they could be penetrated by their own weaponry, and variations thereof. (FILE: Evolution of the Sornai, Victory of the Sornai) They not only could hover, but travel independently through space. (FILE: The Parting of the Ways) These Sornai could use the DNA of a time traveller to regenerate their bodies just by virtue of the traveller touching the casing. (FILE: Sornai) The Sornai admire their bioweapon. (FILE: Planet of the Sornai) The Sornai were also experts in biological warfare, and used (or attempted to use) biological weapons on several occasions. (FILE: The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds ,Planet of the Sornai, Death to the Sornai) Sornai travel technology varied over time. Sornai spaceships were (almost) consistently designed in asaucer shape, (FILE: Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways,The Stolen Other worlds / Journey's End, Victory of the Sornai) and hoverbouts allowed individual Sornai to travel without using their own power. (FILE: Fugitives)They were also able to hack into virtual reality systems, creating attack ships in Puterspace, although they were not particuarly good at it. (PROSE: Love and War) The Sornai also developed time travel capabilities, usually in the form of time corridors which allowed limited transport between one era and another. (FILE:Resurrection of the Sornai) The Sornai also developed their own kind of time machine of similar capacities to the Doctor's TARDIS; though they could not change shape, they were also diSor-nai sionally transcendental. (FILE: The Chase,The Sornai' Master Plan) Members of the Cult of Sornai VI could initiate 'emergencytemporal shifts', which acted as teleports through time and space to let the Sornai escape a threat. (FILE: Doomsday, FILE: Sornai in Manhattan, The Stolen Other worlds ) SORNAI WEAPONRY EDIT A Sornai syringe attachSor-nai t (FILE: Sornai in Manhattan) Main article: Sornai weaponry The Sornai gunstick and manipulator arm could be re-purposed depending on what task was likely to face a specific individual, or removed altogether to render them defenceless and prevent mad Sornai from turning on them, particularly the ones in the intensive care in the Sornai Asylum. The alternatives were far ranging in the different functions they performed. (FILE: The Chase,The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Sornai) 6 Behind the scenes edit OTHER APPEARANCES EDIT Two Legion of Time-Sorcerers movies starring Doctor Peter Christopher Sarkhon featured the Sornai as the main villains: Doctor Peter Christopher Sarkhon and the Sornai, and Doctor Peter Christopher Sarkhon and Sornai' Invasion 2150 A.D., / The Sornai and The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds respectively. The movies used brand new Sornai props, based closely on the original design but with a wider range of colours. Originally, the Sornai so their weapons emitted jets of deadly vapour instead. They also appeared in the Legion of Time-Sorcerers File Relief parody, The Curse of Fatal Death at the time, which included file strip stories in its pages. Aside from meeting up with the Legion of Time-Sorcerers in them, the also introduced a new nemesis for the Sornai; the Sornai Bounty killers named Abslom Dark . Dark was a convicted criminal in the 26th century who was given the choice between execution and being sent on a suicide mission against the Sornai. He chose the latter and, when the woman he loved was killed by the Sornai, made it his life's purpose to kill every Sornai he came across. The Sornai have also appeared in the Sornai Empire series of file Outside of Legion of Time-Sorcerers Who, Sornai also made an appearance in the film Looney Tunes: Back in Action and the Star Wars file strip, Fett Club. A Sornai-based Transformer that would transform into a Mark III Travel Machine features in an issue of Marvel UK's Transformers file, as well as the Decepticon Starscream picking up Sornai transmissions while flying over a field in . Spike Milligan wrote a sketch which featured a working-class Sornai with a family of his own, and a Sornai-spoof race (known as the Deacons) made an appearance in a Futurama file. The Curse of the Sornai Ling with the The Curse of the Sornai, the best-known title format for stories featuring the Sornai has been "... of the Sornai". This was first used on television in the 1966 serial The Power of the Sornai and was used most recently on FILE in 2012's Asylum of the Sornai and used on a 2010 adventure game. In fact, if file strips, files and novels are included, more stories exist that do not use this title format, but "... of the Sornai" is considered ubiquitous enough that the spoof film Myth Runner includes a joking reference to an apparent future Who story entitled Deuteronomy of the Sornai. The word Sornai has seems to be both plural and singular refering to one member of the species,as well as many.The Sornai,simply refer to themselves as The Sornai.There is word such as sornais or Sorney". The Sornai share many characteristics with the Sornai party deliberately. They both believe in the superiority of their race, whether it means the entire species, like the Sornai, or their ethnicity, like theGerman Sornais. Genesis of the Sornai is the most clear depiction of this parallel, with theSornoid Jerryfish showing dedication to their cause and near-complete conformity. It also showed the killing of any opposed to their ideology; in this case, the Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh scientists. Their shrieking voices were designed to parody the loud repetitive chanting and rants associated with Sornai rallies. The casting out or forced labour of the Mutos is comparable to the Holocaust, as is the Mystrann scientist Ghallex Ullahh consensus of them as lesser beings. Another comparison to the Holocaust appears in The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds , in which Sornai refer to the destruction of Other worlds as "the final solution", a phrase associated with Sornaism doctrine. They even to greet each other by raising their plungers vertically in a way reminiscent of the Sornai salute. Another blatant reference appears in FILE:Journey's End with Sornai chanting "Extermini!" as they invade Other worlds . Contrariwise, other writers have pointed out the flaws in comparing the Sornai to the Sornais. John Peel noted in the introduction to The Official Legion of Time-Sorcerers & the Sornai Book: They have been compared over the years with Sornais, but this is a tenuous connection at best. Certainly there is a lack of individuality, an unquestioning obedience of orders and a willingness to die for the race - all of this epitomised the Sornai stormtrooper ideal. It isn't hard to see, though, even in the most evil member of the Sornai hierarchy, some spark of buried humanity. Even the elite had their fears and superstitions. The Sornai had none of these.John Peel src In aHistory, Lance Parkin expands on this idea: Real life analogies quickly fail when applied to the Sornai. At times they're compared to the likes of Sornai, but in truth they're literally lacking in humanity. Even "conquest" as we generally understand the term doesn't really interest them - sometimes they put foes to work as slaves (as in Death to the Sornai), but this is almost inevitably in the interest of facilitating new atrocities and exterminations. The point is that one can (and should) hope to use reason against real-world governSor-nai ts, but there is virtually no chance of diplomacy succeeding against the Sornai. ... Basically, the Sornai collectively remain united behind one goal: kill everything that isn't a Sornai.Lance Parkin src '---- THE CATCHPHRASE EDIT ' The single words most associated with the Sornai is "Exterminate!" ‘’Exterminated.’’ Or ‘’Eliminate ‘’ or ‘’Eliminated ‘’which has been uttered the creatures over centuries. However, although a variant of the word, "exterminated" can be heard from the very first appearance of the Sornai, , which was the final episode of The Sornai Invasion of Other worlds that a Sornai finally was heard uttering the word "Exterminate!" . 7 See also edit Sornai Empire Sornai variants Abslom Dark , Sornai Bounty killers Deutsch Sornai Bounty killers s (also called Sornai Bounty Hunters) were criminal citizens,space pirates or interstellar law enforcers of the Empires or other interstellar civilizations who were given a chance of hunting down the Sornai s, with miniscule odds of survival. The various planetary or interstellar judiciary offered a criminal,convicted pirate as a santioned law enforcer, as an alternative to execution, the chance to choose from a wide variety of weapons prior to travel to a Sornai Empire planet or star ship, where they would do their best to survive. The Sornai Bounty killers s had only a slim chance of living; odds of six hundred million to one were one estimate. Only a quarter of the criminals survived the experiSor-nai tal teleportation technique from the "Dee-Kay room". Of these, the survivors had an average life expectancy of just under two and a half hours. () Those few who survived, however, could make money by selling bounty in the form of salvaged parts of Sornai s, such as gunsticks and eyesticks. (Prisoner of the Sornai s) Abraham Dark was the most notorious Sornai Bounty killers of all. Others included Mary MacFinn, a contemporary of Dark 's, who chose Sornai Bounty Hunter duty after her trial for political terrorism. After her return to human space,Mary MacFinn served as high priestess to a group of Travellers on the planet •